


Robin Blue

by ShippingsandDeamons



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: anime verse, gijnka verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingsandDeamons/pseuds/ShippingsandDeamons
Summary: Nightmare had been defeated and sealed away, and now pop star has peace. But that doesn't mean the demons beasts are gone or that every planet is as fortunate.Kirby and Meta Knight left to fulfill their task as Star Warrior. Now everything is changing, and not all of it is for the better.





	1. Departure

With Nightmare’s defeat, peace had finally come at last. Or so it appeared to the inhabitants of Pupu land. No longer would Dedede be able to terrorize them with Nightmare’s demon beasts. But not everything was as perfect as it seemed. Pupu land, and the rest of pop star too, might be free from demon beasts, but not everywhere was as fortunate. Nightmare might be sealed away, but that doesn’t mean that evil is gone. Many demon beasts still live on, as well as other dangers, other villains who now have their chance to rise. A star warror’s task was never finished, not as long as those with dark hearts existed. The moment he found him staring up at the sky with a longing determination, it confirmed his speculations. Meta knight knew Kirby could feel it too, the persistent pull, a call to arms if you will. And soon, it would be time to answer that call. 

“So now what?” Kirby asked. 

He continued to stare up at the dazzling, starry night sky above. 

“I beat Nightmare, but why do I feel it isn’t over?” 

“Because it isn’t.” Meta night answered. “Pop star might be safe now, but other planets are not so fortunate.” 

Kirby sighed beside him. “I guess that means we’ll be leaving soon, to go help those less fortunate people.” Kirby said with a knowing smile. “As long as bad people exist, we’ve got to fight, right?” 

Meta knight nodded. “Yes, it is our duty to fight as long as there is an evil that must be stopped.” 

“Heh, I’m gonna miss this place, when we leave. I’ve lived what feels like my entire life here.” Kirby mused. 

“We might be leaving, but that does not mean we won’t one day return.” Meta knight pointed out. 

“Right.” 

The young star warrior continued staring up a few moments longer, then tore his gaze away from the sky and got up. 

“I’ll go get ready, even if we aren’t leaving tomorrow, or even the day after, getting a head start will make this all easier.” 

Meta knight hummed thoughtfully. Looking at the sky, it reminded him of many things. The day he officially became a star warrior himself, making and losing friends, persistently waiting for the warrior that would and Nightmare. And the journey of watching Kirby grow to become the strong warrior he was now. 

Eventually, the blue-clad knight too got up. With his cloak wrapped around him not because of the chill, but out of habit, he made his way towards the castle. Me had his own preparations to make before their departure.

 

Farewells were harder to handle than any enemy imaginable. Even if this was nothing more than a ‘saiyonara for now’, Kirby was still struggling with it. No one else but the two star warriors, as well as Sword and Blade, knew that the two would be leaving that night. 

“Sir, are you sure you don’t want us to come with?” Blade asked. 

“Yes, someone needs to stay here and keep guard while we are gone.” Meta knight replied.

“Right…” Sword muttered. 

“Sword, Blade, this is not good bye, Kirby and I will one day come back, of this I am certain.” 

The two seemed to cheer up somewhat after hearing that. “Understood, we will wait for your returned, sir.” Blade said. 

Meta knight nodded, a smile forming from behind his mask. 

“Until then, sayonara.”

Meta knight found Kirby waiting by their resting starships. He perked up a bit when he noticed the blue knight approaching, though his blue eyes still held sadness.

“Are you ready?” He asked. 

Kirby nodded. With that, the two hopped into their ships. It was time to leave this old life behind, but not permanently. Had anyone looked up at the sky that night, they would have seen two lights jet across the evening sky. No one would realize that these two trails of light were left by two star shaped ships, one gold and the other silver, as they departed from the planet. 

“Engaging warp drive.” Kirby murmured softly. 

Meta knight chose to keep silent. There was nothing he could say or do that would ease the pink warrior’s sorrow. Only time could do that now.

 

“Sword, Blade, where is Kirby and Meta knight?” Fumu asked. 

“Yeah, no one’s seen ‘em sense last night!” Bun added. 

Sword and Blade looked at each other, unsure how to properly answer the question. It wasn’t just the two siblings awaiting and answer, the entire inhabitants of pupupu village looked at them with baited eyes. Everyone wanted to know where the two, the hero and the knight, were now. 

“Kirby and Mata knight have left pop star to go fight the danger that lurked on other planets.” Sword answered. 

“Nightmare might be gone, but his demons beast are not.” Blade explained. 

Murmured erupted from the crowd as they proses this new information. 

“But why did they leave?” Fumu asked. 

“Because the job of a star warrior is to fight to protect others. As long as there is a danger for them to fight, they will.” Sword answered. 

“They would not have left if they were not sure this world was safe.” Blade added. “Both have promised to return in time.” 

Everyone else seemed o find that answer acceptable. Even bun smiled and nodded. 

“Of course, it’s just like Kirby to go and help people.” The young boy said. 

Fumu stayed quiet. She couldn’t help but feel betrayed, Kirby never properly said goodbye, or even mentioned he was leaving at all. 

“Why would he do that?” She wondered. 

“Because goodbye are painful, and Blade said it isn’t goodbye, just sayonara for now.” A part of her responded.

Dedede watched over the commotion in silence. 

“Kirby? Really gone?” Escargoon muttered aloud beside him. 

The tyrannical king wasn’t sure what to make of this news. Not only was his greatest foe now gone, but his not-so-loyal knight as well. Everything seemed to uncertain now, because everything was changing.


	2. Arival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so they arrive.

“Sis! Hurry up or you’ll miss the show!” Bun shouted. 

Fumu blinked, thoughts and mind once more coming back to reality. Grabbing her shoulder bag of books, she raced on after he brother. 

“Bun, save me a spot!” She called after him. 

Bun did not respond, but she wasn’t expecting him to. She had a 50-50 chance of her brother doing as she’d asked. Or was it? It was hard to tell with him sometimes. 

Running down the streets at full speed, Fumu looked up at the sky with anticipation. There was no certainty that the two star warriors would return this year, just like the years prior, But that didn’t stop her from holding hope that this year would be different. She brifly paused by Kawasaki’s restaurant, contemplating the idea of grabbing something to go- she’d had a light lunch- but decided against it. Tonight would mark the anniversary of Nightmare’s defeat, the date was a very big holiday for the people of Popstar, especially considering it had been here that the Hero who had accomplished the feat had been raised and trained. 16 years had passed since that day. 

16 years of peace, and almost 16 years of Kirby and Meta Knight being away on their endless mission of keeping the universe safe. Things changed in that time. The village had expanded into the bustling Pupu city. It was one of the smaller cities, expansion was slow to protect the environment. Dedede’s cast was still there, alone on it’s cliff, everyone felt it was best to let it remain that way. Fumu, along with her brother and the other children of their time had long since grown into young adults. They were expected to be the last generation to know first hand what living under Nightmare’s reign was like. 

Kawasaki was now a mentor to his first apprentice. Veve had originally been Oosaka’s apprentice, but for some reason she’d flunked under his tutorage. Now under her old teacher’s former apprentice, she’d flourished as a cook, somehow. No one really understood how that happened, especially considering how bad at cooking Kawasaki is. And yet, he’d somehow managed to do the impossible. Curio was the head curator at Pupu City’s first and oldest museum. It was a beloved place of learning that even the children loved visiting. Curio made learning the past fun. Fumu sometimes worked there. Borun had a bustling police station and many dedicated officers working with him to tackle the new elevated crime rate. Bun and Fumu’s parents still lived as the castle, their dad still working the same job he’d had 16 years before. Mabel was now an official counselor, and a good one at that. Samoo was still a bartender at his little pub. It was a nice place with a pleasant atmosphere. The two also regularly visited each other, to the point where people were questioning whether the two were in a relationship yet or not.

Bun was apprenticed under Sword and Blade to learn how to be a soldier. He was well aware that this was a time of peace, but he wasn’t ignorant. He knew there are terrible people out there who would make Dedede’s past antics look like harmless child’s play. Bun wanted be ready to protect what he cared about. Honey and Ihroo were thing. The former working as a nurse and her boyfriend the latter as a firefighter. Fumu officially worked at the Cities first and largest library. She also officially lived there too. She also unofficially lived and worked at the Pupu research facility, she had a room there with a bed, desk, and books. Lots and lots of books. Fumu even managed to become a successful author. The only thing she had out were a series of three books titled the Star Warrior Chronicled, an autobiography of Kirby journey through her eyes.

Reaching the city plaza square, Fumu found Bun had indeed saved her a spot. Giving a thankful sigh of relief, she gave one last run over to her brother. Waddle dees moved all around the plaza, some caring various pieces of equipment, Escargon bossing them around in the background. Dedede had yet to make an appearance, but undoubtedly he would. 

“Thanks.” Fumu whispered. 

“No problem.” Bun replied. 

The fireworks were scheduled to begin soon, so the pair stared up at the sky. For a time, everything was normal, the sky had darkened to night and the stars were out and diamond bright. 

Then a flash of white light burst across the sky, forcing everyone to shield their eyes from the intense illumination. When the light dimmed, everyone could see two star shaped ships streaking and zigzagging across the evening sky, two monsters hot on their heels. One ship looked to be silver in color, while it’s companion was a familiar yellow gold color. The things chasing the two reminded her of demon beasts, sending a chill up her spine. 

“Fumu, are those demon beasts?!” Bun asked. 

“I- I don’t know.” Fumu replied. 

The silver ship did something that no one saw, and the beast chasing it exploded. A roar filled the air as a new monster emerged from the darkness and rushed at the silver ship. The yellow one charged the new opponents, sending it crashing into someone roof. The monster that had been previously chasing it turned is sights on the silver ship. The third, now second, monster emerged from the roof rubble and lunged at it’s attacker. People scattered to all sides, emptying the plaza quickly, as the ship and monster came down. The starship managed to land without any trouble, the monster was not as fortunate, leaving paw prints an food deep in the stone tiled ground. The Ship’s cockpit opened and a person clad in dark pink and yellow lept out. The beast growled a challenge. The pilot remained unfazed. Enraged, the monster charged at the person, who continued to star it down unimpressed. 

The stranger’s cape morphed into a set of pastel pink and magenta wings that lifted them up into flight. Wings like those of a Star warrior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Waddle Dees(and doo) will be the same as they've always been, only certain Character such as the puff balls(Kirby's species) Bun and Fumu, and a few others will be ginka's. This is because this will save me a headache or two over pondering anatomy and biology.


	3. Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the stranger's power is revealed.

The yellow star emblazoned on the stranger’s chest confirmed that they were indeed a star warrior, but Fumu didn’t recognize them. Their mask was of a different design than that of the Star warriors she knew of. High above, the silver starship continued it fight against the remaining of the original two monsters that had been chasing the two. The pink and yellow landed gracefully on their feet, then offered out an unarmed hand in mock challenge.Skillfully they danced out of the way of the monster’s charge. The stranger had no weapons on them, save for the sheathed sword at their side. The weapon remained untouched. “Is this really the best you can muster?” The stranger asked. Those remaining were taken aback by this. The stranger hadn’t spoke or made any sound up until now. Fumu noted that their voice sounded familiar, deeper than the voice that it resembled, but sill similar. The monster clawed at the ground, a snarl on it's face. Eyes burning with a quenchless red light. 

“I’ll admit you are stronger than some of the baddies I’ve had to fight recently, but that’s about it.” The stranger continued, voice dripping with mocking boredom.

The monster, fed up with the stranger, opened it’s maw and let out another mighty roar. The ground trembled as the beast charged at it’s chosen opponent. 

“So, you’ve finally stepped up your game, eh? Good.” The stranger said. 

She was certain that the stranger was smiling behind their metal mask. Spreading their wings, the stranger freed their weapon from it’s sheath at their side, poised ready to dance out of the way. Tempered metal met ferocious claws with a horrid clashing sound that filled the plaza with it’s awful noise. The stranger was unfazed by the noise, they continued to stand strong against the strength and bulk of the monster before them. Those that were onlookers were jot as fortunate. Everyone but Bun had to clasp hands over their ears. Though he wasn't covering his ears like everyone else, Bun’s expression was twisted into a grimace like all the rest. The sound was no more pleasant to the ear for him as it was for everyone else. The monster overhead flying after the silver ship screamed and did a dive for it, only to fall past it as the ship swerved to one side. Before it could hit the ground, the avian monster unfurled it’s wings and regained altitude, thus continuing it’s chase of the silver starship. At that same moment, the stranger on the ground forced his opponent back with raw strength. Thankfully the monster didn’t crash into any of the surrounding buildings, but it’s claws did leave new track marks in the stone. Not missing a beat, the stranger horizontally slashed the air in front of them, letting lose a sword beam and cut into the monster’s left flank. The beast let out a screeching rawr of pain and anger, blood dripping from it’s wounded side. Rushing at it’s for with break-neck speed, this time the monster grasped the stranger’s weapon in it’s teeth and swung them around in an overhead arc. The stranger had enough smarts to let go of the hilt before they could be swung into the ground, wings outspread to catch air. Before they could land, the monster came at them again, this time leaving claw marks on the right thigh of their pants. Fumu could see blood seep into the material. 

“These are my only pair pants mutt!” The stranger shouted. 

The monster snorted, uncaring of the woes of it’s foe. 

“He’s going to angry.” They muttered under their breath. 

Tossing the sword to the side, the beast poised to attack. A pair of battle cries rang through the air and Sword and Blade descended upon the monster, weapons drawn. The beast jumped out of the way, but not before Blade’s sword nicked it’s tail. The monster growled at the two. 

“Don’t worry, we are here to assist you.” Sword said. 

“I know.” The stranger said, thair voice sound lighter. “Thanks.” 

The monster let out a deep, guttery growl, clearly displeased at the sudden increase of foes. 

“What is that thing, a demon beast?” Blade asked. 

“Not quite, it’s the creation of a demon beast.” The stranger answered. “I’ll explain more later, with my partner, but now is not the best time for an explanation.” 

Sword and Blade nodded. The stranger ran towards their discarded weapon. Before the monster could go for their exposed back, sword and blade, weapons braced, put themselves between the two and stopped the attack, the horrid sound of claw against metal filing the plaza air once more, this time twice as loud. Bun tensed at the sight of his mentors joining in battle, but made no move to join them. He was unarmed, and would be of little aid as he was. Fumu couldn’t help but smile at this; her brother had grown to be wise in the past 16 years, no longer acting on childish impulse. The stranger weapon in hand once more, whirled around to face the monster. 

“Get out of the way!” they commanded, stabbing their sword into the ground. 

Sword and Blade jumped out of the way just in time to avoid a blast of fire from the beast’s maw. The fire was sucked up by an all to familiar funnel vortex of wind coming from the stranger’s hands. The stranger absorbed the flames and transformed, fire flickering from a crown-like headgear that had appeared. 

“Wat- what? I’m I seeing thing’s?” Fumu wondered. 

The stranger pulled their sword from the ground and pointed dit at the monster. 

“I’ve enjoied out little fight, but now it’s time to end this.” They said coolly. 

Fire engulfed the body of their blade, but not the hilt. The monster crouched as the stranger calmly walked forward. Uncoiling like a spring, the monster leaped forward at the stranger, claws outstretched and mouth wide open. The stranger let lose a second, this time flaming, sword beam that sliced the monster in two. The stranger reverted back to their original state sheathed their weapon, and removed their mask. 

The face revealed was an older version of one imprinted on everyone’s memory.


	4. Return

Kirby stood there wearing a smile as big and bright as the one’s he would wear 16 years ago. Overhead the remaining monster exploded. The silver starship began it’s decent, landing smooth and flawlessly. The cockpit opened, and Meta Knight emerged, wrapping himself in his blue cape as usual. 

“Well I think we’ve made quite the entrance, don’t you?” Kirby said. 

The pink warrior acted as though this were normal. And perhaps, it was. Meta Knight looked at his pink companion with indifference. 

“Yes, we have.” The blue warrior agreed. 

When the shock and surprise finally wore off, Fumu bunched up her hands into fists and ran towards the two. Before Kirby could react, the young woman had him trapped in a vice grip of a hug. 

“Kirby, you were gone for far too long!” She said, tears dotting her eyes. 

“Sorry, but a lot of things came up.” Kirby replied. 

Bun ran to join his sister and old friend, following close behind were his mentors, Sword and Blade. 

“Sir Meta Knight!” The later two cried in unison, coming to a halt before this leader. 

“It is good to see you again, sir.” Blade said. 

“And Kirby too, He’s grown so much in the last sixteen years.” Sword added. 

“Sword, Blade, it is good to see the both of you again as well.” Meta Knight said. His voice sounding as though he were smiling. 

“Gees Kirby, you used to be so small.” Bun mused. 

Like the two of them, Kirby was no longer a child. He was close to Meta Knight’s height, maybe a little bigger than the blue-clad warrior. Fumu and Bun were fairly close to the pink warrior in that department. Before anyone could say anything further, a loud squeaky growling sound caught everyone’s attention. Kirby blushed and started laughing. 

“Hehe, Sorry ‘bout that. We haven’t eaten anything yet- those nightmare monsters caught us just before we could lan for dinner.” 

Bun snickered. “Looks like some things still haven’t changed despite all the time that’s flown by.” 

Fumu shook her head in agreement. 

“Then let’s go get you two some dinner, I haven’t eaten yet and I don’t think Bun had either.” She proposed. 

Bun nodded vigorously. “Yeah, and Kawasaki’s isn’t that far from here!” He added. 

Kirby pirked up at the mention of the chief’s name. 

“Sword and I have yet to eat as well, we’d planned on doing so after the celebration.” Blade said. “We’d like to join you all as well.” 

Meta Knight nodded. “That is a good idea, it will allow all of us to catch up on the time spent away.”

 

“Teacher, I have table four’s order ready!” Veve called. 

Kawasaki’s restaurant has still mostly the same as it had been 16 years ago. The same traditional style décor and cozy tables that made you feel welcome. Veve did most of the cooking, because she could actually cook. While her master’s cooking didn’t taste very pleasing to most people, Veve not included in that group, he’s cooking hadn’t given anyone food poisoning. The 6 arrived not too long after the evening rush hours, right when the flow of patrons was lessening and there were more empty seats available. 

“Welcome! There an-…” Kawasaki trailed off when he noticed who his newest patron’s for the evening were. “Fumu, is that Kirby and Meta Knight with you?” He asked in disbelief. 

“Yeah, they just arrived, and missed dinner.” Bun answered. 

The chief blinked a few times to process the scene before him. Then promptly ran into the kitchen. The two siblings shared a laugh or two and everyone sat down. A confused Veve exited the kitchen and came over to their table. 

“Hello, what does everyone want?” She asked. 

“I’ll have curry with sweet pork.” Bun said. 

“The stir-fry sound good.” Sword said. 

“Agreed.” Blade joined. 

“I’ll go with the steamed vegetables and rice.” Fumu decided. 

Veve nodded, jotting down every order, then looked at the two star warriors. “And the two of you will have?” She asked. 

“Remen!” Kirby said. “I haven’t had Kawasaki’s ramen in so long!” 

“The same.” Meta Knight said. 

Veve smiled, nodded, and returned to the kitchen. 

“So then, what were those things?” Fumu asked. 

“Yes, you said they were not demons beasts, correct?” Blade added. 

Kirby and Meta Knight nodded. 

“Those creatures were nightmare monsters; they are the creations of a small group of demon beasts.” Kirby explained. “Very powerful and intelligent demon beasts that I’m pretty sure are at least some of Nightmare’s cream of the crop.” 

“It hasn’t been so much of us hunting them as it had them hunting us.” Meta Knight said. “They are not ones you want to have as enemies, not just because of their persistence.” 

That last part stuck, generating a dark atmosphere. 

“It sounds like two of you have gone through a lot.” Bun said. 

“Yes, those demons beasts sound formidable.” Fumu mused. 

Kirby shrugged. 

“Enough about that, how have you all been?” He asked, changing to topic. 

“Yes, it has been 16 years since we left, and everything seems to have changed.” Meta Knight agreed. 

“Fumu’s a librarian, she even lives at the library.” Bun said. 

“Bun is Sword and I’s apprentice, he’s a quick learner.” Blade commented. 

“Dedede hasn’t caused any trouble since you two left.” Fumu added. 

“You two really had good timing arriving tonight.” Fumu started. “Knuckle Joe and Silica are arriving tomorrow, they’ll be really happy to see you both.”

 

“Haze, the three nightmare we sent off have been destroyed. It was a failed.” 

The being, presumed to be called Haze, mused over that information, letting out a soft hmm’ as they thought. “Buer, where did they land?” They asked. 

“Popstar.” The first answered. “The place where that pink annoyance first came from.” 

“Remember, that pink annoyance isn’t our first priority, Star Killer is.” Haze said. 

“I know Haze, our fellow creation of Nightmare is who we’ve decided to focus our efforts on. But that doesn’t make the pink brat anyway less of an annoyance, he’s the reason we’ve had such a hellish time!” Buer spat. 

“But he is also the reason Star Killer will soon be at his most vulnerable.” Haze reminded, smiling. “and is the cause of such a surprise not even we thought it was possible.”


	5. First night back

As soon as their food arrived, Kirby dug into his meal like a starving wolf who’d just found a dead carcass. The pink warrior’s vigor in eating seemed a bit more… ‘enthusiastic’ than usual. While Meta Knight(who’d repositioned his mask so that he could eat) didn’t chow down with the same vigor, he ate like any normal person, the blue-clad knight did seem to be savoring the flavor. It really made a person wonder what the two had been eating for the last 16 years, and how often. Kirby had inhaled his food in the time it took everyone else to finish a few bites. 

“Gees, it’s like you haven’t seen food in years.” Bun commented. 

“This is the first time in a long while Meta Knight and I have eaten something other than roast nuts and berries for a meal.” Kirby responded in playful defense. 

“That’s an exaggeration- we ate more and nuts and berries… but it does accurately get the point across. We’ve been living off of the land in terms of food for a very long time now.” Meta Knight said. 

Fumu stared at the two. “So you two haven’t visited civilization in a while?” She asked. 

Meta Knight nodded. 

“We haven’t really interacted with people a lot, mostly just hunting down and fighting Demon beasts and moving on to the next planet when out job is done.” Kirby explained. 

“The last time we visited a settlement was when we needed to get you better fitting clothes.” Meta Knight added. “If I remember correctly.” 

“That must have been really lonely.” Bun said. “Just the two of you out in the wild.” 

“It wasn’t that bad, we had each other. So neither of us were ever truly alone.” Kerby replied cheerfully. 

Meta Knight hummed silently.

 

“Your Majesty!” Waddle doo shouted. “your Majesty! I have news you must hear!” 

“Your Maj-“ 

Waddle do was cut off mid shout when he smacked into the wall, face first before Escargon. He’d heard the captain shouting and had come to check it out. Prying himself from the wall, Doo fall backward, shock himself back into reorientation, and then jumped back up. He noticed Dedede’s right-hand man before he could resume his shouting. 

“What is with all the shouting captain doo?” Escargon demanded. 

He was in a bad mood, mostly because Dedede was in a bad mood. The yearly fireworks celebration was something the two both looked forward to, for different reasons. After hearing about the incident in the plaza, the show had to be canceled. 

“I have some news that his majesty, King Dedede, must hear!” Waddle doo said. 

“And what is it that you have learned at his majesty simply must hear?” Escargon asked in a brittle tone. “Unless it’s something you’re sure will ease King Dedede out of his foul mood, I suggest you save it for tomorrow, for all our sakes.” 

“Kirby has returned!” Waddle doo blurted. 

Not that it was a secret. Escargon’s bitter expression morphed into one of surprise, and maybe even a his of joy. 

“W-what?! Are you sure?!” The small demanded. 

Waddle doo nodded vigorously. “I’m sure, I saw him with my own eye!” The small captain of the dee’s affirmed. 

“Well then, his majesty simply must hear about this!” Escargon said. 

The pair hurried down the corridor to Dedede’s chamber. Escargon didn’t bother knocking, he simply shoved open the door without a word. The large penguin-like king sat before a window, staring out with a depleted expression. He didn’t make any reaction when his chamber doors were thrown open and the two ran in. He could see them in the window's reflection. 

“Whatever it is you have to tell me; don’t bother. I don’t want to hear it right now.” The once cruel king growled. “So just go and leave me alone.” 

“But you’re majesty, you have to hear this; it’s news I’m sure even you will agree is wonderful.” Waddle do argued. 

Dedede turned to face his captain of the waddle dee’s and glared. 

“Kirby has returned!”

 

“Well, see the two of you in the morning then.” Fumu said. 

Waving farewell, the young woman finally departed, leaving the two star warriors alone in the empty plaza. They’d parted ways with Bun and his mentors several meters back. Their starships were still resting where they’s parked them. 

“You don’t have to come with be back to my house, you can go and spend more time with Sword and Blade. I know how much you’ve missed them.” Kirby said. 

“There will be time to do that tomorrow, I don’t think either of us want to be apart just yet- not while we don’t have to.” Meta Knight replied. 

Kirby sighed, but said nothing more. He didn’t want them to be apart, and apparently the blue-clad knight felt the same. 

“So, how long are we staying?” Kirby asked, getting into his ship. “The longer we stay, the more likely it is that someone finds out about ‘it’.” 

“I know, Kirby, I just… Don’t know. While this place might be more of a home to you than I, with Joe and Silica arriving tomorrow, I’m not sure when we’ll be able to pry ourselves out and leave.” Meta Knight answered. “For now, let’s just wait and see.”

Kirby’s home remained for the most part untouched. Before, his house had a was close to a place that had an amazing view of Pupu Village, now that spot had a view od the city. They parked their starships just outside of the half sphear cottage. Someone had been maintaining it, otherwise the cleanly painted white walls would not be in such good repair. The inside was in just as good shape as the outside. A minuscule layer of dust had formed, but that just meant that whoever cleaned the place up hadn’t been by in a few weeks and nothing more. The bedsheets were clean, nnd the two found the matress to be just as comfortable as it had been 16 years ago. Their armor was left neatly in a corner, along with their weapons. Meta Knight left his mask on the table, right next to Kirby’s. Even is someone (coughcoughTokkoricough) decided to drop by while they were still sleeping, there was no risk of them seeing Meta Knight’s face. The blue knight was curled up and facing the wall, the pink warrior curled up next to him, their wings in cape form draped over them beneath the blanket. One of Kirby’s hands resting on Meta Knight’s stomach.


	6. second arrival

When Kirby left, his house never became truly vacant. Tokkori continued t sleep there. Fumu primarily was the one doing all the cleaning and such, though. The fresh paint job was from Bun and their other childhood friends. At first, the yellow bird tried to boss Fumu around, acting as though she were his made. Emphasis on tried. After his attempt, he shut up real quick and never tried anything like it again. 

The moon was nearly at it’s peak withing the darkened night sky. The only other light came from the silver stars high overhead. The pale light washed Tokkori’s fethers a pastel white-cream, a stark difference from their actual dandelion yellow color.Kirby’s house was in sight, in a few short minutes he’d be there and could crash down into the soft sheets and sleep. Reaching for the door handle, he stoped when he noticed a pair of star-shaped ships, one gold and the other silver. He knew who both belonged to. Silent as he could, the yellow avian glided through the window. In the corner sat two sts of armor, on the table a pair of masks rested. In the bed, an older yet familiar face was sprawled out with his companion curled up beside, facing the fall. Flabergasted, but smart enough not to wake the sleeping duo, Tokkori took his leave from the house and flawed to his nest in the tree that loomed above the little house.

 

Space was a nice place when you had the time to admire it. 

“But when does anyone ever have time for that.” Came the cynical thought. 

There was always some big baddy to fight, even though Nightmare was out of the way. Especially now that Nightmare was out of the picture. With the king of darkness gone, there was no overbearing threat to any would-be dictators of the universe. At least none of them were as bad as the former master of evil. 

“So where was that planet again, Popstar was it?” 

“Oh! There it is.” 

The yellow star of a planet was breath takeing to see from out in the void. As the ship made it’s way down towards the area known as dreamland, the flames that came with reentry followed. Starships were made for planitary entry and exitry, so their was no risk. Jetting towards and open field near Pupu city that was mostly empty, the ship bled momentum to come to a smooth landing. The bronze starships cockpit opened, and out jumped the pilet. Running a hand through magenta locks carful about the two waving horns jutting out from beneath their hair, moonlight glintin off their white and silver armor, pink eyes behind th visor of a mask survayed from a distance the city farther off. 

“So this is where the two of you are, hopefully.” Came the thought. “It was only so endiring the first 32 times.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know, but we need those every now and again. Next chapter will be longer.


	7. Gathering

Withing the empty throne room, an old device activates. The blank monitor unfolds from the wall as a large machine shaped like a pedistal rases from the floor. Another mechanical device lowers from the ceiling above the pedestal. One of the large buttons on the lone, vacant throne clicks by itself, and the machine springs to life. Light explodes from the machine component above, followed by intense blue-white light. When the light dissipated, there standing in the center of the pedestal is a young man no older than Fumu. Clad in a blue body suit and fighter gloves, a white headband with a red stone at the center held the youth’s unruly blond hair back from his face and eyes. 

“Heh, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen this place.” He commented aloud, eyes drinking in the room around him. “Hope I beat Silica here.”

 

Outside of the city limits, close to the castle, a ship made it’s decent. This was no starship, for this ship was more box shaped with mute grays and some wood browns. At the bow was glass panling to separate the pilot in the cockpit from the void of space. The ship landed without a problem and the blass panling rose. A young woman with long silver hair and dressed in a jumpsute steped, or really jumped down onto the grassy earth below her. A ribbon tied her hair back, keeping it free from her face. 

“Finally made it, I wonder if Joe’s here yet?” She wondered. “Well, it he is, then he should be in the castle. That is where we’re supposed to meet everyone.”

 

Mornings were supposed to be quaint and peaceful things. The only things that could keep this from being so is an enemy about to attack, and nausia that threntes to make your long sense digested dinner come back up with a vengance. Meta Knight knew hom to deal with the former, he wasn’t a star warrior for no reason. The later, he was still adjusting to. Groaning, the veteran warrior sat up and rested his face in his knees. He’d wake his snoring companion as soon as his stomach felt better. They probably still had a decent amount of time left before anyone would stop by to come wake them.Hopefully, by then his stomach should calm down. That wasn’t a guarantee. Sighing, he proceded to go about waking Kirby. Waking the sumbering hero wasn’t easy for the average person, but after 16 years of doing just that, Meta Knight was a master at that craft. 

“Kirby, wake up, a demon beast’s stealling breakfast.” He murmured. 

Kirby bolted up, looking all around for the fabriated foe, a line of drool down one corner of his face. 

“I’m awake.” The pink warrior half groaned when he relised the trick that had been played. 

“Good, get dressed. I’m assuming Fumu will be here shortly to come get us.” Meta Knight said, hopping out of bed. 

His stomach was a little better at this point, but only a little. Kirby could tell this. 

“Are you going to be alright today?” He asked. Meta Knight shrugged. “I’ll have to be.” He responded. Kirby ran a hand through his soft, pink hair, thinking, then finally got up. The bed croaking softly beneath him as it was freed of his bodyweight. Not that he weight that much, sure he was heavier than he was 16 years ago, but that was because he was older now, and had grown while out in space. 

Neither were taken by surprise when something wrapped aganst the door, generation a loud knocking sound. The two fully dressed warriors made their way to the door to greet their guest. Fumu was there standing outside. She didn’t look surprised to find them ready to go. 

“Though I might find you both here.” She said cheerfully. “Joe and Silica shoul be at the castle by now, Bun, Blade, and Sworde certainly are.” 

“Oh, so they all still live at the castle?” Kirby asked. 

“yeah, though Bun now had his own room.” Fumu confirmed. 

“How had his majesty been?” Meta Knight asked. 

“Dedede? He’s been fine. He stoped acting like a tirant after the two of you departed, loseing his sorce of monster coupled with the lose of his greated foe really levled him out. He apperes to the public from time to time, doing this charatble thing or that, but he hadn’t really one anything vilinous or evil in a long time.” Fumu answered. “Though one her hears Kirby’s back, I wonder how long that will last.” 

“Probably not that long after we arrive at the castle. I’ll be surprised if he doesn’t come to greet me with that hammer of his.” Kirby said laughing.

 

“Knuckle Joe, Silica!” Bun called, racing down the hallway. 

“Hi Bun/Sup’ Shorty.” The two called back in greeting.

”Someone looks excited.” Joe noted. 

“Yeah, everyone’s going to be here after so long.” The younger boy cried. “This is going to be sooo awsome.” 

“Gees, with how up the wall you are, I feel like we missed a memo or something.” Joe said. 

“That’s right.” Bun said, causing his happy time to end. “You two just got here, so you haven’t heard yet.” 

Both of the older two raised an eyebrow at each other, and then turned their attention back at Bun for an explanation. 

“Kirby and Meta Knight are Back!” Bun explained. “They arrived just last night, Sis is probably picking them up right now.” 

“What? Meta Knight and Kirby are back? After 16 years they finally drop by?!” Silica asked.

 

“We’ll need more than this to reclaim Star Killer.” Buer said, stating the obvious. 

“But now there are more obsitcles to deal with, I’m sending this one out to test the waters- we what we have to over come to reach our goal. Haze explained. “After all, how can you plan acordingly if you have no idea what it is your up against.” 

“I’m sorry I doubted you.” Buer said. “After all, you always have a method to your madness, ingenous madness at that.”


	8. Friends

Dedede’s castle was just as the pair remembered it; big, bold, and so Dedede. “Ah, Fumu!” A familiar motherly voice called from above. Memu, Fumu and Bun’s mother waved from her place up on the walkway over the top of the castle walls. “Silica and Joe are here; they're inside with Bun.” She informed them. “Thanks Mom.” Fumu called back. 

“Waa, she didn’t see us.” Kirby pouted. “I wanted to say hi.” 

Fumu chuckled at the childish display from the now grown star warrior. 

“You’ll see her and dad in person soon, I’m certain they’ll both be ecstatic to see you.” She said. 

The castle interior hadn’t changed. Its color palate rained consisted of soft browns and tans with decorative just slightly off hue reds and blues. Waddle dees marched to and fro as they went about their duties of castle upkeep and defense.The castle courtyard, though, was no longer much of a courtyard, but a lush garden of flowering plants. A platoon of Dees were tending to the colorful blooms as a few others sent to a row of noble oak trees. The trees and bushes were not as tall or regal as the ones in the neighboring forests, showing their youth, yet that only gave them charm to make up for it. 

“When was this done?” Meta Knight asked. 

“About ten years ago.” Fumu answered. “It started as a project between Mom and Escargon, but many of the villagers pitched in. On the weekends the kids will come and play.” 

Kirby let out a small sound of awe. “And Dedede let them? Who’d have thought.” He said. 

Meta Knight made a soft sound of agreement. 

“Kirby!” Someone shouted, their voice bouncing off the stone walls. 

Said star warrior grinned at the familiar voice. With honed reflexes, he met Knuckle Joe’s downward heel kick with the flat of his sword. Joe bounced backward, pushing off of Kirby’s weapon for momentum. 

“Heh, Bun said you’d grown, but this, he never elaborated to just how much.” The fighter said, doing is signature rub beneath his nose. 

“Good you see you too.” Kirby replied. “And if I’m not mistaken, you’ve grown yourself.” 

Joe laughed. “Ehh, guess I have gotten a little taller.” He admitted. 

“Joe, did you find them?!” 

Silica, with Bun, Sword, and Blade following behind, came from down the hall. 

“Yeah, their right here.” Joe said, indicating to the three. 

Silica let out a whistle. “Bun, you were right, Kirby really is taller, much taller.” She said. “Who grows that much in sixteen years?” 

“Star warriors tend to physically grow rather quickly, Kirby grew into that size only six years ago.” Meta Knight commented. 

“Well if everyone’s done with their hello’s, Mom’s probably wondering where we all are.” Bun said. 

“Bun, rude.” Fumu chasted. “But he’s right, Mom should be waiting for us, and she hadn’t seen Kirby or Meta Knight yet.” 

Kirby’s stomach let out a whale song of a growled, loud enough for probably everyone in the castle to hear. 

“I haven’t had breakfast yet and I really want to eat your mom’s cooking again.” Kirby said. 

Fumu sighed, an endearing smile on her lips. 

“Some things never change.” Bun said, shrugging. 

“Not even after sixteen years.” Knuckle Joe added, laughing.

“Just a minute!” Memu called. 

The knocking sound ceased, telling her that the person responsible heard her. 

“Bun, Fumu, I’ve been- Oh my!” She gasped. 

“You might want to make extra snacks, Kirby hasn’t eaten yet.” Fumu said. 

Blinking, the elder lady broke out of her surprise and nodded. 

“Why didn’t you tell me Kirby was back?” She asked, rushing towards the kitchen. “I would have made extra before hand.” 

“We wanted to surprise you.” Bun said. “He and Meta Knight haven’t been here in sixteen years!” 

“What have the two of you even been doing all this time?” Silica asked. 

“Defeating demon beasts and the next would be universal tyrant mostly.” Kirby replied casually. “A star warrior’s duty is to fight evil wherever it exists.” 

“Nightmare's creations still exist? I though you beat him 16 years ago?” Knuckle Joe pointed out. 

“He did, but that doesn’t mean his creations just vanished. Unfortunately.” Meta Knight clarified. 

“Kirby! You’re back!” A pair of voices cried unanimously. 

Kirby was nearly pushed off his feet by a set of speeding flying blobs, one pink and the other blue. 

“Lololo! Lalala! Good to see you two again!” Kirby said. 

The siblings beamed up. 

“Kirby, you’ve gotten bigger!” Lololo said. 

“Lololo’s right, I remember before that you were just barely taller than the two of us combined, now it would take at least seven or eight of us!” Lalala agreed. 

“Bun, Fumu? Is that you two and your friends I hear?” Cabinet Minister Param asked, stepping in. 

“Oh my, Sir Meta Knight? And is that you Kirby.” He asked, taken by surprise.

“Hi!” Kirby said adjusting his armful of Lololo and Lalala. 

“Kirby and Meta Knight arrived here last night, we wanted to keep their return a surprise.” Fumu said. 

“Well then, I hope your mother knows, unless Kirby’s appetite has changed.” Param said. 

“Mom was the one who let us in.” Bun said. “She’s making more snacks.” 

“Remember to chew, not even you are immune to choking.” Fumu said. 

If Kirby heard her, he didn’t heed her advice. 

“Something really doesn't change.” She sighed. 

That got a laugh out of everyone but Kirby, who was still scarfing down food, and Meta Knight. 

“I don’t think that will ever change.” The blue knight said, finishing a cookie. 

“So, do the-“ 

“Kirby!” A voice bellowed from below. 

The pink warrior paused in his eating to look down from the balcony. Standing almost directly underneath was Dedede, self-proclaimed king of Dreamland. 

“So he finally know’s you’re here.” Meta Knight murmured beside him. 

“Ugh, and we were having such a good time too!.” Fumu said. 

“Kirby get down here now and fight me!” Dedede shouted. 

“That’s what he wants? A battle?” Bun said. 

“Might as well.” Kirby replied. 

Before anyone could respond, the pink knight flipped over the balcony railing and dropped down to the challenge below. His cape morphed into his wings, the feathered limbs spread out to slow his decent. 

“Come on Bun!” Fumu said, racing out into the castle hallway. 

“Coming Sis!” He called and chased after. 

“Bun, Fumu, wait for us!” Lololo and Lalala called, floating after the two. 

“We should also go!” Silica said. 

Joe nodded. The two made their own dash to go catch up with the siblings. Meta Knight was the only one who made no motion to go follow.


	9. Disterbance

Kirby danced out of the path of the hammer’s arc. A hand rested on the pommel of his sword, but let the weapon remain in its sheath. Before, Dedede had been no knight, he’d been a berserk brawler, and that hadn’t changed. Unlike Meta Knights skilled and honed movements, the self-proclaimed king swung his hammer about in wild and sporadic motions with no deeper thought behind each movement. Kirby was able to predict each movement before it unfolded, after all, those who fought with instinct alone tended to be predictable in their motions. Ducking and leaning out of range from each attack, the pink warrior continued to wait out the onslaught of attacks rather than actually fight himself. 

“He’ll tire out soon.” He mused. 

There wasn’t much longer to wait, sweat was already perspiring on the large king’s brow, and he was taking deeper and deeper breaths with each passing moment. This tactic was something Meta Knight had ingrained into his mind from day one of their travels; waiting until an opponent has tired themselves out before making your own counter attack. While this tactic was usable on only untrained fighters and a select few of heavier, hard hitters, Dedede fell into both categories. Soon, the penguin-esk monarch’s movements began to slow, losing their edge of speed, and finally become even sloppier than they’d been previously. A stray swing almost caught him by surprise. Almost. Turning sideways, the hammer’s head flew past his back, inches from his wings' fethers. There was enough force to ruffle them somewhat. 

“Heh, that’s what I get for being cocky.” Kirby thought. 

Didn’t Meta Knight scold him on that a long time ago? Maybe scold isn’t the right word, the blue-clad knight was more reserved with his emotions. Pulling away from his thoughts and musings, Kirby’s hand slid from the pommel to the hilt grip.

 

“You’re not going to intervein?” Memu asked. 

Meta Knight shook his head. “No, this isn’t any need. Kirby is strong, he does not need my assistance to win.” He said. 

There was the barest hint of pride in his voice, but that was all the emotion he let show.Eyes golden behind the visor of his mask, he watched the one-sided battle. A stray, absentminded hand came to rest on his midriff for a few moments, just long enough for Memu’s observant eye to catch. The hand was moved as the blue star warrior wrapped himself in his cape. 

 

Movment as fluid as a falling droplet of rain, the hammer’s head was sliced in two. Just in time for the group to arrive to see that. The chunck of wood fell of to the side somewhere as Kirby pointed the tip of his sword at a broken weaponded Dedede. 

“That was fun.” Kirby said, smiling. 

He let his weapon fall away, returning it to the sheath at his side. With a soft glow, his wings returned to their cape form. Everyone but the two previously fighting people were left flabergasted at the sudden ending. And at Kirby’s noticable lack of care over the previous situation. The pink-clad warrior opened him mouth to say something, only to be prevent by a loud, unnerving sound. A large beast stared down at them all with glowing silver eyes and a maw filled to the brim with teeth as sharp as shards of broken glass. It’s body was covered in thick plated of a very off white armor of some sort. It’s claws were sunk deep into the stone of it’s wall perch, a tail that bore a fearsom spike on the end rested at it’s side. A glob of dreule fell to the ground with a splat, filling the air with the scent of burning grass. Kirby’s ecpresion melted from a smile into a snarle as he drew his weapon out once more. The think binked at him, then quick as lighting, lunched at him with foreclaws outstreached. Nail screached aganst metal as Kirby’s sword stoped it’s advance. 

“Don’t just stand there!” Kirby snaped, turning his head to glare at them. “Get out of here, now!” 

Dedede snapped out of his frightened stupor to scrable to his feet and run to cower behind Fumu. The later wasn’t sure weuther to feel anoyed over the king’s decision or proud. 

Meta Knight manafested from abover, Glaxia in his grip. The golden sword scraped aganst the thing’s spinal plating with a flinching screech, earning the attention of the thing. The monster’s spike-tipped tail rushed towards the blue knight, narrowly missing him by seconds as he lept out of the way. More salive dripped onto the grass, hissing as it began to eat away at the common plant. The thing lunged at Kirby once more, tail going after Meta Knight to keep him from interfering. The two shaired a nod before reacting. Once again the garden was filled with the horid screeching of claw scaping aganst tempered metal. While Kirby was forced to push aganst the monter’s claws backed by it’s large bulk, Meta Knight had to black and counter aganst the monstter’s swift tail as it continued to try as jab at his legs, never seaking anything more lethal. 

A lance punched through the plateing in the monster’s back and jabed into shoulder mucle. This attack drew a ringing scream from the monster before it swisted around to try and retaliate aganst it’s new attacker. The newcomer lonched themselve back itno the air, sunlight gleaming off their sword and weapon. The person was clad in silver and white armor. Ivory horns curled up from magenta locks that fell over a mask will an evenly thengthed cross-shape for a visor. The sheild in their other hand had the same shape as their visor, on it, this one colored yellow-gold. Cloud white wings held them in the air. Unhappy with this shift in battle, the monster jumped up with their maw opened wide. It’s muzzle coluded with the stranger’s sheild, but that didn’t hinder it in the slightest. It nearly battered them out of the air with a fast paw swipe from the right. 

Gritting his teeth, Knuckle Joe ran to enter the frey, the flat of his foot colided with the monster’s spine, spending it into the clastle wall.


	10. Galacta Knight

Prying its armor-clad body from the stone wall, the monster turned a glowering eye towards the blond fighter. Hissing, it spat out globs of its acidic spit in Joe’s direction. Jumping backward to avoid the acidic saliva, Joe attempted to swerve left, but was stopped by a glob of acid hurled towards his leg. The thing only stopped in is acid spitting to force Kiby and Meta Knight back with a few swiped of his hooked claws. When his back hit the cold stone of one of the castle’s pillars, the fighter’s heart sunk. Saliva was spat in his direction on either side of him, followed by the beast’s lighting quick reflexes propelling itself towards him, claws outstretched. The monster was smarter than they’d previously thought it to be. The fact it was capable of tactic and planning was proof that it wasn’t a mindless destroyer. 

“Knuckle Joe!” Meta Knight cried. 

The blue-clad knight lunged forward in an attempt to alter the monster’s path, but he wouldn’t make it in time to save the blond fighter. Joe shut is eyes tight and braced his body for the coming impact that would tear him apart. The riveting sound of gunfire invaded his ears, and after a moment of waiting, the thing’s claws didn’t sink into him. Hesitantly he opened his eyes. To his left; the monster, snarling and growling out in anger. To his right was Silica, her multi-function weapon set to machine gun form and in hand, the barrel smoking. 

“You okay?” She asked. 

Joe nodded. Jumping closer to the young woman’s side, he could still feel traces of fear cold against his spine. Had silica not acted, or had acted any later than she’d had, he most certainly would have died. 

“Thankfully she shot it in time.” He thought grimly.

 

“Thank god Silica did that in time.” Kirby sighed. “I don’t even want to think about what would have happened if she hadn’t.” 

“Yes, it would not have ended well for anyone.“ Meta Knight agreed. 

The pink warrior glanced up at the stranger. They didn’t have a star on them, the emblem of star warriors, but neither did Meta Knight. 

“Who’s the lance wielder?” He asked. 

“He’s an ally.” Meta Knight answered. 

Kirby relaxed a little at this knowledge. That was one less thing he’d have to worry about at least. Turning his sights back on the monster before them, he grimaced. Any place else, He and Meta Knight would have ended the battle a long time ago with no problem, this was one of the more weaker of their creations after all. But time spent in a familiar place among friends and old memories had let their guard slip. And now it was coming back to bite them in the ass.

 

The strange warrior flew over the monster and pointed their lance at it. Slicing through the air blow them, they left and an arc of light that sped down at the creature. The sword beam hit a part of its spinal plate, drawing its attention away from the fighter and young woman. The beast did not react. Instead of turning its attention away from the two and going for the flying warrior, it curled into a ball. Slowly the warrior descended towards the armored sphere, recognizing that its tail was the one thing free. “Get away from it!” Kirby yelled. The magenta-haired warrior shot the pink warrior a questioning look. Before he could say anything more, the monster uncurled and sprang up into the air. Now higher than the silver and white warrior, it descended upon them with claws and fangs ready to cut into them. Thankfully their shield and lance spared them from that fate, but it’s bulk and momentum were enough to rip them from the air. The warrior crashed face first into the dirt, lance and shield slipping from their grip upon impact. The monster landed on all fours with all the grace of a cat, eyes glinting at the sight of it’s now grounded foe. 

Before it could act on this new turn of events, Kirby forced it to fall back with a slash of his sword against the top of it’s muzzle. With a yelp of pain, it retreated, a slash of red dripping from its muzzle. Sliding underneath the monster, Meta Knight plunged his sword into the ground, summoning a cobalt and pale gray vortex the heaved the monster up and sent it crashing to the ground overturned with its armored belly exposed to the sky. Acting, Kirby jumped to where he was over the monster, and let fly a sword beam. The arc of light cut into the pale colored armor, which buckled under the force of the attack. The monster exploded as soon as the arc of light cut into it soft flesh beyond its armored hide. 

A buzzing sound drew everyone's attention to a small sphere of white hovering in the sky. Tiny wings kept its body in the air, and a single green eye was it’s only another noticeable feature. After a moment, it fazed out of existence, leaving only empty space in its place. 

“What was that thing?” Fumu asked. 

“An observer probably.” Kirby replied. “This was just a test to see what they’re now up against.” 

“Who are you talking about?” Silica asked. 

“The creators of that monster we just fought, of all the things they are, stupid is not one of those.” Meta Knight said. 

“So the two of you know what’s going on them?” The stranger inquired, brushing their armor off. 

“Oh yeah, who the hell are you?” Knuckle Joe demanded, taking a fighting position. 

“That is enough, he isn’t our enemy.” Meta Knight said, resheathing Galaxia. “It’s been a long time, Glacta Knight.” 

The silver armored warrior nodded. 

“Yes, it has.” He agreed. “I believe that last time we talked was just after the great war, was it not?” 

“He kinda looks like Kirby, just with horns, white wings, and darker hair.” Bun commented.

“Well of course, we star warriors do tend to look similar to each other in many ways.” Galacta Knight responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up people, Glacta Knight's a good guy in this story.


	11. home

“So, two demon hunters, a pink annoyance, the failure, and our ever weakening target, amazing how at five months he’s still strong enough to fight at his side. Though that can’t continue for much longer.” Buer said, polishing the gleaming blade in his hand. “There’s also the two halves of Lola, but I don’t think we have much to worry about from them; still as weak as ever. That self-proclaimed king and the two native brats might be a potential threat to out plans, but that has yet to be confirmed. What about those two knights?” 

Haze let out a thoughtful sound. 

“We should consider them competent, their training under him shows.” Haze answered. 

Neither demon beast said anything more for a pregnant moment. 

“I doubt that our existence can go a secret much longer, now that Galacta Knight is there, we should plan accordingly.” She said finally. “Maybe we’ll get lucky and the two will decide to stay planet-side for a while, besides Galacta Knight, and Star Killer, none of the others know of my power, and as long as Star Killer decided to stay quiet about what I am doing, we may have out brethren back before too long, certainly before the due date.” 

“But for now we continue as usual?” 

“Yes, that would for the best.”

 

“I don’t trust you, Galacta Knight, it’s just too fishy.” Knuckle Joe said. 

“Joe!” Fumu chided. “That’s rude.” 

“I have to agree with Joe, sorry.” Silica said. 

Fumu chewed on her bottom lip and gave the two exasperated looks. But she did understand where they were coming from. The three star warriors seemed unbothered by the two demon hunters lack of trust. 

“He says he’s a Star warrior like Kirby and Meta Knight, but neither of them have horns. And his arrival is just too perfect, appearing during a battle right when help is needed.” Joe explained. “Sorry but I don’t think it’s a good idea to trust him just yet.” 

At this, Glacata Knight laughed. Everyone besides Meta Knight gave him disbelieving or surprised looks.

“Sorry, sorry,” Glacta Knight said, letting the last of his giggles. “But You blond friend has every right to be suspicious of me, a healthy dose of skepticism is good.” 

“Poyo?” 

“Joe? As in short for Knuckle Joe?” Galacta Knight asked. 

Joe gave him a reserved nod. Eyeing the third knight carefully. 

“That you must be Jecra’s son and the young woman beside you is Silica, Garlude’s daughter. Correct?” 

Both of the demon hunters nodded.

“Just like Meta Knight, I fought in the great war and knew both of your parents, unfortunately not as well as my cobalt friend here. During the war I was captured and experimented on by Nightmare, this is where I acquired these horns of mine. I managed to escape, and destroy a fair amount of the facility that had housed me.” Galacta Knight explained. “As for the reason why I’m here, it simple. Sir Arthur asked for me to find Meta Knight and Kirby. I’ve been following their trail for a while now, and now finally managed to catch up with them.”

“Sir Arthur?” Bun inquired.

“Yes, we’ve become aware of a new danger, one that has its eyes on the wandering pair."

“So they’ve become aware of the Nightmare monsters.” Meta Knight commented.

“Nightmare monsters?” Silica repeated.

“That’s what those things were?” Joe asked.

“Yes, the Nightmare monsters are the creations of a group of demons beasts who seek to free Nightmare.” Kirby explained. “We’ve been fighting their creations for several months now.”

“Demon beasts made them?” Dedede asked. “Those things are that smart?”

“Yes, they are far more than just simply demon beasts, there are two of Nightmare’s best creations, both in power and intellect.” Meta Knight informed them all.

Besided Fumu and Bun, who already knew all of this.

“Is everyone alright?” A pair of voices called.

Sword and Blade appeared, breathing hard.

“Ah! Sir Galacat Knight, when did you get here?” Blade asked. 

“Just now.” The silver-clad knight replied. 

“Sword, Blade where were the two of you?” Bun asked. 

“A strange creature appeared in the castle, we belive it was a Nightmare monster.” Sword explained. "We would have come sooner, but the things held us up.” 

Kirby shot Meta Knight a look concerned. 

“They were just gathering data.” Kirby murmured. 

“Now what?” The pink hero wondered. 

“We should go.” Meta Knight said. 

“What! Why?” Fumu demanded. 

“Because we are their primary target.” Kirby said. “If we stay, then everyone gets’s caught up into this, not just everyone present.” 

“You mean the people living in the city.” Fumu said. 

“Yes.” 

“I don’t think it’ll be that bad.” Bun said. 

The two warriors looked at him. 

“No one forgot the trouble that happened sixteen years ago, a.k.a all the damage was done by the demon beasts. The mayor made sure the city was built with that level of danger in mind, just in case the two of you ever returned.” He explained, placing his hands behind his head. “The only people who won’t have first-hand experience dealing with this stuff are the kids born after you two left, and those who moved here.” 

“That’s right, Curios-san keeps saying it doesn’t feel like a typical Monday without something trying to destroy the city.” Fumu said.

 

“It’ll be nice to stay in one place for once,” Kirby said. 

Meta Knight gave him a silent nod of agreement. “I just hope they truly understand what they are getting everyone into.” The blue knight said. 

“Heh, knowing Fumu, that probably do, and more.” 

Feeling the soft breeze on his feathers, the pink warrior sighed and fell back. 

“You can do the same, ya’ know.” Kirby pointed out. 

He gave no response. 

“This was bound to happen sooner or later.” 

“…” 

“We would have been forced to settle down eventually, we both know this, at least this is a place we know and feel comfortable living in.” 

“I know, but that doesn’t make this any less stress-inducing.”


	12. Nighmare's Star Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A backtrack to the past, just who is Star Killer?

“Men to your battle station!” Sir Arthur ordered. 

With hope, his men heard him over the chaos of scrambling bodies and disorder. The demon beasts really chose a bad time to commence their attack on the GSA’s camp. Beasts of all forms both imaginable and not poured into their camp like water past a broken dam. With a sharp cry, Sir Arthur sunk his blade into the skull of a demon beast. Yanking his weapon free of the creature's flesh and bone, he raised his weapon high to block a would-be fatal blow to his neck. The supposed demon beast jumped back, creating a distance between the two. For a long moment, the man-shaped monster had it’s head downcast, hiding its face from sight. Then it raised its head. Sir Arthur balked at his new opponent. The one standing before him was not a creature, but a person. Their vivid gold eyes stared at him null of emotion. If he were to be honest, the person looked like a star warrior. They lifted their weapon to point the tip of the glinting sword in their hand at him, aimed directly at his heart. 

“You are Sir Arthur, leader of the Galactic Soldier Army, correct?” They, he asked monotonously. 

“So what if I am?” He challenged. 

“Then die.” 

The air already heavy with dust and discord rang with the chiming scream of metal on metal as the stranger's sword clashed against Sir Arthur’s. Blue dragon wings, the same midnight cobalt is his hair, spread out behind him, a dark parody of a star warrior’s feathered wings. 

“Who are you?” Arthur demanded. 

“I am of the same origin as those who fight you and your soldiers. I am the demon beast Star Killer, and I will be your doom.” The stranger replied much too calmly. 

The steady demeanor and calm disposition left of the knight on edge. 

“A demon beast?” He though. 

“Really? You look more like a star warrior to me- especially with those wings of yours.” Sir Arthur replied as calmly as he could. 

Star Killer’s expression didn’t change, but something in his eyes flickered. The supposed demon beast murmured something under his breath before collecting himself. 

“Hmm, just what are you?” He wondered. 

“Enough of this,” star Killer said finally. “My master had ordered your death.” 

Once more Star Killer came at him, this time with faster movements meant to overwhelm a person with sheer force. Arthur was not a foe that could be bested with tactless force alone. A parried and blocked each blow with a kind of ease that came from sharp muscle memory. Star Killer was no pushover, but it was clear he had yet to face someone of Arthur’s caliber before now. Using his momentum against him, Arthur parried an incoming blow from Star Killer with a circular arc that left the other open. He followed the arc by delivering a swift and hard kick to Star Killer’s abdomen, sending the demon beast into a pile or stone rubble. Star Killer was on his feet before his moment of weakness to be taken advantage of. 

“You’re strong, I’ll give you that much.” Sir Arthur began. “But you are inexperienced. You can’t hope to beat me with how wet behind the ears you still are." 

Star Killer didn’t respond. The dragon winged demon beast’s sword clashed against Arthur’s own once more. This time, however, Star Killer did not come at him with a barrage of random blows meant to overpower. No, this time he came at him like a true knight, with calculated swings of his sword and careful movements. 

“Faster learner.” Arthur mused with a grimace. 

“Sir Arthur!” 

"Look out!” 

Star Killer managed to push himself into the air just milliseconds before Nosurat’s war-ax and Dragato’s saber. 

“What in the name of nova?” Sir Nosurat gasped. 

“I can’t believe my eyes.” Sir Dragato muttered.

It was now Star Killer noticed the other demon beasts retreating. Shooting the three one last, emotionless look, he flew off to join his fleeing allies. 

“Sir Arthur, who or what was that?” Dragato asked, shaken. 

“He claimed to be a demon beast, but I’m not so sure that’s all he is.” Arthur answered. 

“He looked like one of us, if not for those wings he might very well be.” Nosurat said. 

“I know my friend, I know.” 

“Sir Arthur! Please come quickly!” A voice called over the lingering din of post battle. 

Sheathing his sword, Arthur came to find a startling sight. One of his own men held a writhing demon beast in his arms, bound tight like bands of steel.

“I managed to capture this one before it could escape.” The soldier grunted.

“What do we do with it?” Another soldier asked.

“I have a few question for you.” Sir Arthur said, approaching the bound beast and it’s captor.

“Don’t expect anything from me!” the demon beast growled. “I am a loyal creation of Nightmare.”

“What do you know of the one titled Star Killer?” He asked calmly.

The demon beast stopped struggling and stared at Arthur. A wide, toothy grin spread across its face like wildfire, a hoarse laugh yanked from its lips.

“You’ve met the Star Killer, now have you? Let me guess, you want to know just what he is, now don’t you.” It said with a giggling his.

Arthur nodded.

“He’s lord Nightmare's greatest treat; a star warrior!” The beast roared with laughter at the faces everyone made.

“Just what do you mean by that!” Sir Dragato.

At Arthur’s side, the fellow star warrior’s cream colored wings fluffed up with boiling emotion.

“Are you really that dense? I told you, he’s a star warrior created by lord Nightmare- a demon beast that is also a star warrior!”

Before the demon beast could say anything more, a sword lodged itself in the thing’s ribs. Sir Arthur withdrew his weapon as the demon beast let out a dying gasp, a smile still on its haunting face.


	13. Nightmareish memories

The young boy kneeling there before him stared up at him with fearful anticipation. The boy’s eyes were oh so wide, nearly taking up his entire face, and those brown pools glistened with tears just barely dammed back by fear. It was only through force of will alone that kept even a minor tremor from his hand. It was getting harder to do so, though. It was getting harder to suppress his emotion, so lock away his ‘imperfection’ as the master called them.What made it all the harder was that the kid had kept his mouth shut, save for the occasional whimper or sniffle… or sob. Not once had he pleaded for his life, not once had he begged for mercy, to be spared. No. Maybe the kid though his pleas and begging would fall on deaf ears, or maybe he somehow knew the person with the sword standing over him would be more affected by silence. He was very tempted to make the boy say something, anything, just as long is he spoke. 

“What are you doing? Hesitating at a moment like this. You have your orders, now follow them.” A harsh voice in his mind said. “You are nothing more than a beast- a tool, and tools have no need for emotions.” 

“Then why do I have them?” 

The voice didn’t answer. 

“Mister,” They boy said. 

His voice was high in pitch, nowhere near the squeaky voice a pubescent boy had- no, it was the voice of a boy still in childhood. He placed the boy at 8 or 9 years, maybe even a little older. Either way, he was painfully young. 

“You aren’t a bad person.” The kid said, ending with a sob. 

Why was the boy even near crying again? What it because he was at swordpoint? Or was it because just minutes before, he got to watch him home light up into an inferno? Logically it didn’t matter, but that didn’t stop him from wondering. 

“…Why do you say that?” He asked. “I’m the one who lead the ones who’ve killed your people- your family, and burned your home.” 

“Because if you were a bad person, then you would have killed me by now.” The kid said with certainty. “You also would have killed the people who ran instead of ordering others to do it.” 

Opening his mouth to say something to rebuke the kid’s point, nothing but air left his lips. He couldn’t say anything to denounce the kid’s words. Unfortunately, it didn’t matter. His master ordered the death of the inhabitants, a warning to all who dare oppose him. He had his orders to follow, even if begrudgingly. 

“I’m sorry…” He whispered. 

Whether the kid heard him or not, he’ll never know. Drawing his sword back, he mentally steeled himself and made motion to pierce they boy’s heart. A voice in his head cackled with laughter.

 

Meta Knight shot up, fully awake. Sleep as gone from his body as rain during a dessert’s dry season. He wasn’t covered in a cold sweat, but it would be wrong to say he awoke unshaken. His boy all but trembled as the dream lingered in his mind. The dream hadn’t ben a work of fiction concocted by his subconscious, but a memory from a point in his like he would rather forget. Kirby slept on soundly at his side, the pink star warrior the picture of bliss. The sight of his partner’s undisturbed slumber had a calming effect on his nerves, but it was only slight. 

“This isn’t good, the dreams are getting more frequent.” He though. 

Meta Knight analyzed his recent memories for any change in how he thought. There were a few abnormal things, but not because of her power. With a relieved sigh, Meta Knight let his cape revert back to their true form as his own set of wings. Even in the low light of night, the scales that decorated the outer wing were still visible. His wingers were dragon-like, complete with a spike-esk claw on each on that could act like the clasps of a cloak. He was the only star warrior with wings like these. All others of his kind had lovely feathered ones. These wings served as the biggest reminder of his origins, and what he truly was. 

“I should probably go back to sleep.” He thought. 

But he wasn’t bone tired and sleep was probably hours away from taking hold again. And any rest he would manage to get into would be littered with memory snippets and his own anxieties. He’d probably wake up again. Sighing, Meta Knight decided to lie back down, no point in sitting up the rest of the night. Kirby was ignorant to his situation, intentionally. Meta Knight knew it was stupid and crazy of him to keep the other in the dark regarding the entirety of his situation, but the pink warrior already had enough to worry about. He didn’t deserve another thing to add to his load of things to worry about. Even though the blue knight knew it was only going to get worse, and not just in the dreams becoming more and more frequent. 

At least he’d have ample time to catch up on his sleep in a few months, weeks if he were so (un)fortunate. Given how they had now settled down for a while, in not only a safe, familiar place, but in one with a wealth of basic necessities. So it looked more like weeks instead of months.That just meant less time before questions and issues he’d rather not deal with had to be addressed and dealt with. For both of them. Still, save for a few things, the situation the two had stumbled into together was one that neither would want to change. Even when reality has reared it’s ugly head after one of those rare moments when everything seemed fine and safe. When an uncertain future could be put off. 

“I just hope I can resist her.” He prayed.


End file.
